


Awaking

by Spiritdream12



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: Clockwork and Nocturne have a talk.





	

Discliamer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Nocturne's eyes widened at the ticking will of the wisp that had just appeared in his realm. It was a summons from Clockwork the ghost master of time and that he wished a meeting with him. The Plans he he had for collecting dreams in an Oregon town had to be canceled. Dismissing the Night Walkers, who floated away growling Nocturne left his realm; A night garden and flew towards the clock tower across the ghost zone.

Clockwork stood by his viewing screen staff in hand staring at the images that only he could see. Smiling he waved his staff and the screen ceased all imagery and was blank. "Nice to see you Nocturne" he said turning towards the entryway where Nocturne stood his tendrils flowing around. "I got your summons Master of Time Nocturne replied in husky voice what is it you wish to discuss with me?" Clockwork smiled "The awaking is near" he said as if nothing major like the sky was flying. Nocturne nearly fall "sSo soon!" he exclaimed. Clockwork changed his form from young to an old man "Yes the conditions that you and I have made for the end of that spell are going to be met. "So…" Nocturne began regaining his senses "Yes Clockwork said Pariah Dark's Daughter is about to wake up"  
END

 

A/N: prologue for a comic I am making ^^. It will be on my DA


End file.
